


take a video, it'll last longer

by fictionalportal



Series: 30 Days of Pride [13]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal
Summary: @gay-af-sideblog sent me a post by @agentsheryl as a prompt and i am living for it:"imagine the whole school’s reaction the first time they see a pic of trini in kim’s shirt one morning on snapchat"In which Kimberly accidentally posts a video of grumpy morning Trini to her story and everybody in detention sees it (and is super nice and supportive because happy pride y'all)





	take a video, it'll last longer

When Trini woke up, she wasn’t sure where she was. She squinted up at the perfectly uncracked ceiling, discovering that this was definitively not her own room. Bits of drywall and paint weren’t snowing down on her pillow.

Just as Trini noticed that the pillow under her head was pink, she felt something wrap around her waist from behind. The bright pink nail polish told her that she was in Kimberly’s room, in Kimberly’s bed, in Kimberly’s arms.

The Rangers often crashed at each others’ houses after Friday bonfires or Saturday game nights, but Trini and Kimberly had the most sleepovers with each other by far. They were dating, though they hadn’t told their fellow Rangers, let alone their parents. They’d agreed to keep their relationship private, but they usually couldn’t resist passing notes during classes or playing footsie at lunch.

Kimberly’s parents were often out of town for some event or conference and didn’t mind if Kimberly had friends over (Trini still wasn’t sure what exactly they did for work, but she’d been dating Kimberly for three months and at this point she was just afraid to ask).

As Trini’s brain woke up, she remembered flashes of the night before. Blue flames whooshing out of the bonfire when Billy threw in a pinecone that he’d dipped in copper chloride. A “best howl” competition inspired by Zack and Jason’s rousing conversation about werewolves. The full, woody scent of the oil that Kimberly put in her damp hair after washing it.

Spending an hour kissing Kimberly’s lips and neck before falling asleep right next to her.

They had agreed to take it slow in terms of bedroom activity, but Trini did remember throwing her shirt off for the first time that night while sitting in Kimberly’s lap. Trini wished that she’d taken a picture of Kimberly’s face: her mouth hung open and her eyes were glued to Trini’s toned stomach. Even with her sports bra still on, Trini made Kimberly perform a full system reboot. Trini didn’t see her favorite yellow “Wonder 90’s” shirt anywhere, but she trusted that it was somewhere amongst the many clothes scattered across Kimberly’s floor.

“Morning,” Kimberly said in a sleep-blanketed voice.

Trini snuggled back into Kimberly’s chest. “Shh.”

“Someone’s grumpy,” Kimberly said, rolling away.

Trini let out a low growl, displeased with the sudden lack of warmth.

“Smile!”

Trini turned to see Kimberly sitting on the edge of the bed holding her phone up for a selfie. She yanked the comforter up over her tangled hair. “Kim! I’m not wearing a shirt!”

If Trini hadn’t been under the blankets, she would have seen Kimberly’s face flush bright red. However, Trini didn’t emerge from her cocoon until she heard something land softly on top of her. She popped her head out and saw a blank tank top that she knew read “It was all a dream.”

“...Thanks,” Trini said, reluctantly putting the shirt on. Normally, she wouldn’t be caught dead wearing one of Kimberly’s ambiguous, whimsical word-shirts, but Kimberly was clearly set on this selfie thing, so Trini sat up and tried to fix her hair as best she could before resting her chin on Kimberly’s shoulder.

Kimberly planted a smacking kiss on Trini’s cheek and smiled brightly. “Hi.”

“Hey. You gonna take this picture or what?”

“Oh, this is a video.”

“Kim!” Trini lunged for the phone, but Kimberly held it just out of reach as she scrambled away.

“And...saved,” Kimberly said, locking her phone with a triumphant smirk.

Trini scowled at her girlfriend. “I’m taking a shower.”

“Without me?” Kimberly teased.

“Shut up, white boy,” Trini retorted as she got out of bed.

Kimberly met Trini at the door and wrapped her arms around Trini’s neck. “Toast?”

“Yes please,” Trini said, pulling Kimberly in by the waist for a quick thank-you kiss.

***

Kimberly parked her jeep in the school parking lot with exactly five minutes to spare until detention started.

She and Trini made their way to the classroom in no rush. The hallways were empty, and Trini took advantage of the opportunity to grab Kimberly’s hand.

Trini was pleased with the little surprised face that Kimberly made.

Kimberly stood still, making Trini worry that she’d crossed a line.

“Sorry,” Trini said, withdrawing her hand.

“No, no, it’s okay,” Kimberly said, swallowing loudly before taking Trini’s hand back. “I want to.”

They walked the rest of the hallway in silence. Trini hadn’t realized that she was holding her breath until she heard Kimberly exhale next to her when they stopped at the last corner before detention.

“We’re holding hands at school,” Trini said in disbelief.

Kimberly looked at Trini with shining eyes and started laughing. Trini joined in, feeling lighter than she had in a long time. The way that Kimberly was looking at her made her heart jump, and Trini couldn’t help but stretch up onto her toes and kiss her. Kimberly didn’t pull away--in fact, she pulled Trini’s face closer and tugged on Trini’s bottom lip with her teeth.

“Now we’ve made out at school,” Kimberly whispered.

Trini felt a grin so wide spread across her face that her cheeks hurt.

“Come on,” Kimberly said, taking Trini’s hand again. “We’re gonna be late.”

They paused outside the classroom and Kimberly glanced between their hands and Trini’s eyes. With unspoken understanding, Trini released Kimberly’s hand and put her own in her pockets. Baby steps were fine with her, and they weren’t in any hurry to come out to everybody just yet. She offered Kimberly a small, sweet smile and opened the door.

As soon as they stepped into the room, they were greeted by a chorus of hollering and wolf-whistles. Zack, Billy, and Jason got up on top their desks and started clapping. Fortunately, the teacher had stepped out to grab one of yesterday’s muffins from the faculty lounge.

Kimberly looked at Trini with as much confusion on her face as Trini felt herself. Slowly, they descended the staircase towards the three desks where the boys were apparently giving them a standing ovation.

“Hi, what the hell?” Kimberly greeted them.

“Seconded,” Trini added.

Billy was the first to hop off the desk and sit back in his chair. He pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and focused all of his attention down at the screen in his lap.

“Don’t you mean ‘good morning?’” Jason asked, plopping into a seated position atop his desk.

“No, I mean what the hell,” Kimberly repeated. She glared at the boys with a look that told them that they were all definitively in trouble.

Zack cut in. “Hey, we didn’t do anything.” When Kimberly looked incredulous, he added, “Seriously. Billy, please present Exhibit A.”

Billy held his phone up. “Your snapchat story.”

Kimberly and Trini looked at each other and then back at Billy’s phone.

They saw Trini grumble, pull a shirt over her head, and fingercomb her hair. They saw Trini settle into the curve of Kimberly’s shoulder, and they saw Kimberly kiss Trini’s cheek.

_“Hi.”_

_“Hey. You gonna take this picture or what?”_

_“Oh, this is a video.”_

_“Ki--”_

And the video cut off just as Trini pounced on Kimberly.

The boys looked like three children who had just been told that they could go to the candy store after school. Everyon in detention was watching as everything unraveled. 

Kimberly’s face was entirely red, and Trini felt her own cheeks getting hotter.

“Aw, you guys match,” Billy said, pointing at their faces.

Somebody in the row behind the boys yelled “Speech!” which prompted Kimberly to open her mouth and close it repeatedly before finally snapping it shut. She turned to Trini, and Trini suddenly felt like they were the only two people in the room.

“I am so sorry,” Kimberly said.

Trini shrugged. “Not exactly how I imagined this going down.”

Zack made an inappropriate joke, but the girls didn’t hear him.

“You’re not mad?” Kimberly looked so worried. Trini wanted nothing more than to hug her, so she did. They held onto each other for a moment, and then Trini found Kimberly’s lips. She kissed her hard, swearing that this was right and good and real.

Cheers broke their little bubble, and they separated. With a final shared smile, they took their seats next to Jason, Billy, and Zack.

Trini spoke so that only the five of them could hear. “Best detention ever.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably one of my favorite things i've ever written. @gay-af-sideblog thank you so much for the prompt, and @agentsheryl for the inspiring post! 
> 
> send me more prompts if you've got 'em over at @fictional-portal on tumblr :)


End file.
